ABSTRACT The Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center (LCCC) Administrative Core includes the Senior Leadership Team (SLT) and Center Administraion. The SLT establishes the overall strategic direction and research mission for LCCC and center Adminstration operationalizes this vision. The SLT includes the Director and Associate Directors of Clinical; Basic; Population Science; Translational Research; Education and Training; and Administration that meet weekly to consider all matters impacting LCCC. Center Administration provides infrastructure to promote the cancer research activities of its 300 members, with a particular focus on facilitating transdisciplinary and translational cancer research. The Administration supports the Director, Senior Leaders, Program Leaders, Shared Resources Directors and LCCC Members in carrying out the Center mission through effective strategic planning and evaluation, operational management, and centralized resources. LCCC Administration (72 FTE/$14M) oversees the largest research operation at the University including a $156M budget (FY14) including grant and fiscal management and other administrative services for 134 faculty members and 15 Shared Resources. Many of these reside in center-controlled space (153,000 nsf) which the administrative staff also manages. The administrative staff is responsible for Human Resources and administering partial salary support for over 1200 FTEs. Administrative responsibilities include: management of Center finances, personnel, grants and contracts, purchasing, and philanthropy; provide administrative and financial oversight LCCC shared resources; oversee space utilization and common equipment; facilitate recruitment efforts; manage center membership; and coordinate and facilitate pilot award programs and Center planning and evaluation activities (leadership and programmatic meetings, seminars, annual symposia and retreats, and internal and external board meetings). The administrative staff also supports communication to the 300 LCCC members and the University as a whole as well as educating citizens and legislators regarding Center activities across the state. The Administrative Core monitors and reports on member accomplishments, funding, cancer-related activity to the membership committee and SLT as a part of the annual membership evaluation. The conduct of surveys and evaluation for planning is also a function of the central administrative staff. The Administrative Core functions are overseen by two leaders with 30 and 15 years' experience at UNC Lineberger and a dynamic new Associate Director for Administration. For Year 40, the Center requests a committed level of $737,324 to support 6.45 FTEs plus costs for supplies, travel, and other operational expenses to support the Administrative Core. The center Administration portion ($455,089 and 5.2FTE) represents 9% of the overall CCSG budget request and 3% of the Administration operating budget ($14M). The requested budget for Administration is equivalent to the 2010 budget despite increased Center funding, space, and personnel.